Fallen Hearts in a Basket
by RisaHonda
Summary: A true story with the characters of Fruits Basket. The sad love story of a young couple in love. Will it work out in the end? Or will they end up farther apart?


DISCLAIMER:: This is based off of a real event that happened and was lived out by someone. Also, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. This story hardly has anything to do with the actual anime/manga. Do not get mad if the storyline does not fit.

Fallen Hearts in a Basket

Furuba oneshot

YukixTohru

It was a cool February day when Tohru was walking around in the small town she lived in; in the US. She was angry at home and wanted to get out somewhere. She was headed right towards the Dairy Queen downtown and she sighed, slowing her pace. Then, a boy caught her attention. He was tall, slender, and had...Purple hair? She went up to him timidly to ask him about his hair color. But before she got the chance to even say 'excuse me', the boy turned around and looked straight into her eyes. Tohru's heart started beating faster and harder; her cheeks staining pink. All the while, the boy seemed unphased. But then, he smiled kindly and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Yuki Souma. What's your name?" he introduced himself. Tohru was a little taken aback by this but she soon recovered and took his hand gently to shake it. "H-Hello!~ My name is Tohru Honda," she replied with a smile. Suddenly, "Yuki!" was yelled out. Tohru tilted herself to the side to see around Yuki to see a girl and a boy walking next to each other with blizzards in their hands. "You better get yours before we leave," the other male said to Yuki and bopped him on the head. "Yes, yes.." Yuki replied with a chuckle before he acted as if he suddenly realized that Tohru was still there. "Oh, yes. Shoji, Kakeyo (This name is put in place of the girl's real name for I cannot remember he name)...This is Tohru. I just met her not too long ago," he said with a sweet smile. "Oh, what a pretty girl~" Kakeyo said cheerfully and took Tohru's hand to shake it. Shoji only stared silently before slowly shaking her hand as well. Suddenly, a hand was put to Tohru's back and she looked over her shoulder and up at Yuki. "Shall we get some icecream while we're here?" he asked her kindly. "S-Sure.." she replied before going up to the window with him and getting blizzards for themselves.

"So, where should we go with our new friend?" Kakeyo asked. "Hm...How about a movie?" Yuki asked, looking over at Tohru. "Ah...Sure! Lets go see a movie!" she replied happily; glad that she finally had more friends than just the two she had at school. "By the way, Tohru..How old are you?" Shoji suddenly asked as they were all walking down the street. Tohru blushed from knowing she was so young still. "Um...N-Nine..." she replied quietly. Shoji gave her a strange look. "Oh, that's nice, Tohru. I'm fourteen," Yuki replied and smiled at her. With his smile at her, Tohru relaxed and smiled back.

When they finally got to the small movie theater in town, Yuki and Tohru went up to the ticket window first. The man behind the glass smiled at them and asked, "You two on a date for Valentine's Day? That's cute." Yuki blushed lightly and looked away a little while Tohru blushed feverishly and waved her hands in front of her while trying to explain that they had only met a few minutes ago. "Yeah yeah~" said the guy behind the counter before Yuki got our tickets and pulled me inside, not even bothering to wait for Shoji or Kakeyo. We got our drinks and snacks and went in to sit down.

How ironic...The movie he picked to see just so happened to be a romance. They sat in the back where no one else really sat. They kept stealing glances at each other but then, looking away quickly. Until there was a kissing scene in the movie. At that moment, Yuki took Tohru's hand and leaned in close to her ear to whisper into it, "Is it alright if I kiss you?" Tohru blushed deeply...Then hesitantly replied with a nod of the head. Yuki then grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to look at him. As he slowly leaned in closer, she closed her eyes just as he did. Then, their lips finally touched softly. Tohru's first kiss...Taken by a guy who would be considered as a complete stranger. But, somehow, she felt as if she'd known this boy for a long time. The movie ended at the end of the kissing scene; which was when their kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes dreamily. The credits began to play and people began to stand up. Tohru noticed this first and pulled her chin back from Yuki's hand and looked down at her hands in her lap. After almost everyone was out of the theater, Yuki stood up and offered his hand to Tohru who took it and let him help her up.

After a long day of running around and having fun, Yuki and Tohru were left alone once again, but this time, in the park. They walked along the river together; Tohru keeping her gaze to the ground and her feet while Yuki kept stealing glances at her. Then, suddenly, he stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and blushed deeply. "Tohru...Would you...Go out with me?" he asked softly, quietly...As if he were deathly afraid of being regected. Tohru stood there, a little shocked. She then regained her composure and smiled sweetly at him and replied with, "Yes.." They then shared their second kiss; his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

During the first year they were together, it was a one-sided love. Tohru had never felt love before...Therefore, not knowing what to do or how to feel. But, after a year, she finally realized her feelings for him and on their one month anniversary, she hugged him and whispered, "I love you.."

During this year, as well, Yuki had moved to the US, to that same town, just to be with her. He went to school there as well and picked her up afterwards everyday to walk her home or to sneak her away someplace for them to spend time together.

In the second year, they ran into trouble. A boy named Haru came into the picture. Tohru became friends with him. Pretty close friends. She would brag about Yuki to him constantly and would not stop talking about him. She was in love with him. But then, there came the day where Yuki would break up with her, telling her that he needed some time alone to think things through. Without saying anything, Haru knew what had happened just by seeing the emotions in Tohru's eyes. He held her close and comforted her. Tohru then knew she liked him as she cried into his shirt.

A few days later, she confessed her love to him. He put her through an emotional rollar coaster before finally saying yes. He picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her lips softly after he replied with 'yes'. They were happy.

Many things happened while they were together. She met his friend, Kyou, the day Haru said yes. Tohru and Haru did all sorts of fun things together. He took her on a date almost every day. And all the while, Kyou's feelings for her grew stronger and stronger. It was obvious that he liked her. Especially after Tohru told him about the night when Haru accidentally kneed her in the face and gave her a blooy nose. He yelled at Haru about it. Of course, Tohru didn't realize that Kyou liked her like that. She defended Haru and hurt Kyou's feelings. Yet, they were still close friends even afterwards.

Halloween came around. The three of them decided to go out together. Kyou as Dracula, Haru as Frankenstin, and Tohru as a petite witch. So, walking around by the bridge where hardly anyone goes, Kyou grabbed Tohru from behind and licked her neck. She instinctively tilted her head to the side and shivered. "K-Kyou! What do you think you're doing!?" she yelled, making Haru look back at them. At that moment, Kyou bit Tohru's neck, making her gasp and whimper loudly for she knew she could not fight Kyou off of her. Her eyes closed tightly but opened once again when those hands left her shoulders. She looked over to her side to see Haru, looking extremely angry. Then to the other side where Kyou was down in the ditch. Haru then grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her along with him as he walked. "Come on, Haru! It was only a joke!" Kyou yelled while starting to get up and run after us.

Days after that, it felt as though Haru and Tohru were drifting away. Haru had work in a different city and had to leave Tohru with Kyou for when he was gone. Tohru and Kyou would play games together. Such as Soccer. One day, they were playing soccer and Tohru tripped Kyou on accident, who accidentally tripped her as well and landed ontop of her in an awkward position. Her hands were above her head while his hands were supporting himself up with the ground on either side of her. At that moment, Haru pulled into the driveway and got out of the car to witness the position the two were in. Tohru looked over at him and paniced. She shoved Kyou off of her and got up quickly to rush after the retreating Haru. "Its not like that, Haru! Please, listen to me!" she pleaded after him. Of course, Haru would hear none of it and from that day, he seemed to avoid her.

A week passed and Haru and Tohru had not said a word to each other nor seen each other. But, that day, Hunter came up to her on the street and took her hand. "Yes Hunter? What is it?" she asked him with concern. "Tohru...I love you. I know you're with my best friend, but I do love you," he replied. Tohru was shocked and couldn't move. Kyou took this chance to steal a light kiss, then he looked into her eyes and said, "Its ok. I know you're going to say no anyways...I was ready for heartbreak. But, now I must say goodbye." He then held her hand and squeezed it lightly before slowly backing up and turning to walk away; their hands slowly sliding out of the other's. That was the last time Tohru ever saw Kyou.

The next day, Haru came up to Tohru. "Ah! Haru, its been a while!" Tohru exclaimed happily. But then, her happiness faded as she saw the distressed and lost look on her boyfriend's face. "Haru? What happened?" she asked. "Kyou...He's dead. Hit by a car yesterday and died at the hospital," he replied in a whisper. Tohru's heart broke a little at that moment. "W-Wha--" She was cut off by Haru continuing, "I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye." Then, he turned and ran off, leaving Tohru in complete shock from her heartbreak. She sat down where she was and cried for Yuki. Luckily for her, he was around and came up to her; offering her his hand with a kind smile on his face. "You called?" he asked. Tohru looked up at him and didn't even bother taking his hand. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his slender body; burying her face into his chest. She cried into his shirt while he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear that he wanted her back. She agreed.

During the next few years, Haru had moved away so he would not be reminded of Kyou or Tohru in that little, old town. Tohru felt bad for him. But, in the year they were in, Yuki was going to graduate and she was going to go into High School. She knew it was illegal for them to date after he turned eighteen. She worried so much about it.

Finally, Graduation day came. After the whole ceremony, Yuki held Tohru close as she cried, knowing they probably will not be together anymore. They went to his apartment and he changed out of his graduation robe. Tohru wanted to stay there with him and told him so. He agreed to stay there and comfort her. So, he held her as she cried into him. Then, he caressed her cheek and whispered to her that he wasn't going to be leaving her. Then, he kissed her softly at first, but then a little rougher as she kissed back. They kissed on the couch; their first kiss with tongue and touching. Just as Tohru was starting to pant, Yuki drew back and held her close to his chest and told her that he'd wait to do that until they were finally able to marry and live together. She just smiled and nodded her head and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, she woke up on Yuki's bed to find that he was gone. So, she got dressed and went out to run some errands. She was out for a couple of hours before returning to Yuki's appartment. "I'm ba-" she was cut off when she saw the piles of packed boxes. She ran from room to room, trying to find Yuki and found him in his bedroom. "Yuki! What is the meaning of this?!" she asked with panic in her voice. He looked up at her for he was sitting on the floor. "I have to move back to Japan by the end of the week," he replied. Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed to her knees and cried loudly. He crawled over to her and held her tightly. Only three more days to be with him...Only three more days. He held her until she finally fell asleep in his arms once again. He got up to grab a blanket before sitting back down next to her and wrapping them both in the blanket, leaning against the wall behind them and he rested his head on her's and fell asleep as well.

They had made plans later on that Tohru would see Yuki off at the airport. And when that day came, she was late. She rushed to the airport and ran as fast as she could to his area. She got there just before he was walking into the plane. "YUKI!" she screamed. He turned around just as her arms went around him. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry I'm late...I'm sorry.." she repeated over and over into his shirt. He hummed into her ear to calm her and he told her that it was ok. He then pushed her lightly away from him to look into her eyes. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said softly before taking a small step back and getting down on one knee while pulling out a small, velvet box. She gasped, knowing what was to be asked and put her hands over her mouth. The small box was slowly opened and there was a beautiful, white gold, diamond ring. "Would you marry me?" he asked. Without hesitation, Tohru clung onto him and replied with, "Yes!" He held her tightly with one arm after taking the ring out of the cusioned box and slipped it onto her finger before sharing one final kiss with her before he had to leave. He had promised to come back for her when she graduated. So, to wait for him. She agreed to the terms and worked hard to be able to graduate as soon as possible.

For her Junior year in High school, she had to move to a different school. When all her credits and classes finally transferred, she was able to graduate at the end of that year. She was excited about it and wanted so badly to tell Yuki over the computer, which was how they mainly communicated after he left. But, Shoji talked to her one day and told her that Yuki had passed away quietly, with no one around. Her heart tore to pieces and she cried her eyes out for months on end, writing stories, poems, Haikus...Everything she could to remember him by. She did not graduate that year...For what was the purpose of graduating early if she did not have plans for after graduating?

That is the sad story of two hearts that became one but then suddenly torn apart in a single second. The first love of a little nine year-old girl who loved the same man for almost seven years. Their story is retold in this in hopes of keeping their hearts and his spirit strong.

Lynette and Yukari had been together for almost 7 full years, only a few days from their seventh year anniversary did Yukari pass away from his heart problem while he was away in the UK. He is now buried in Korea, with his house and life's savings passed down to the love of his life, Lynette.


End file.
